1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light measuring device for camera making use of the light reflected on the plane of the focal plane shutter.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Until now in order to measure the brightness of the object of the single lens reflex camera, the light split in the finder, the light dispersed on the focusing plate or the light reflected on the film plane is mainly made use of. However, when the light split in the finder view field is used, there takes place a dark spot in the finder view field, while when the light dispersed on the focusing plate is used, a sufficient light amount for carrying out the precise light measurement cannot be obtained because the focusing plate itself has the dispersing characteristics, which is inconvenient. Further, when the light reflected on the film plane is used, a precise light measurement cannot be expected because the intensity of the reflected light depends upon the reflecting characteristics of the film itself. Further, it is often necessary to change over the light measuring ranges, for example, the average light measurement or the light measurement with priority on particular portion, for which the mechanically and electrically complicated mechanism becomes needed.